The present disclosure relates to a separator having an at least inwardly singly or doubly conical separator drum which is mounted rotatably at only one of its axial ends and which has a vertical axis of rotation. The present disclosure also relates to a method for three-phase separation by a separator of this type.
Separators of this type are known. As a rule, liquid discharges or outlets are provided with what are known as stripping disks which utilize the effect whereby the rotational energy of the inflowing liquid is converted to a dynamic pressure in the outflow line. Stripping disks of this type have proved appropriate. In particular, it is possible by throttling to vary the prevailing dynamic pressure and consequently to vary the separation zone in the drum or the radius of the separation zone in the drum over a certain range A. It is also known, in particular, to assign stripping disks to both liquid outlets.
A known three-phase separator is illustrated in FIG. 3. If a stripping disk is assigned to one or both of the two liquid outlets from the drum and the further outlet is of nozzle-like design, this results in a range delta LP, within which the stripping disk, by throttling, allows a displacement of the separation zone in the drum (see, for example, WO 86/01436). Here, on the one hand, the range of displaceability of the separation zone is still relatively low, and it is also not readily possible, via the stripping disks, to displace the separation zone sufficiently quickly during operation. Displacement also does not always lead to stable process conditions, since the variation in the throttling of the stripping disk sequences at the same time influences a plurality of parameters of the process.
By contrast, the present disclosure relates to the development of a separator in such a way that a displacement of the separation zone within the drum over a greater radial range is possible in a simple way during operation, while an improved settability of the position of the separation zone is to be possible. Furthermore, the present disclosure also relates to a method for operating a separator of this type.
The present disclosure relates to a separator with an at least inwardly singly or doubly conical separator drum which is mounted rotatably at only one of its axial ends and which has a vertical axis of rotation. The separator also includes: only at its lower end or at its upper end, a rotary spindle for driving the separator drum, which rotary spindle is mounted oscillatingly about an articulation point; an inflow pipe for a product to be processed at least two liquid outlets for a lighter phase and a heavier phase, the liquid outlet for the lighter phase being provided with a stripping disk; solid discharge ports, preferably in the region of its largest inner circumference; a separation plate stack arranged in the separator drum; and the further of the liquid outlets, or the liquid outlet for the heavier phase, being followed outside the drum by a settable throttle device which has an annular or throttle disk and is designed for displacing the liquid radius, up to which the heavy phase extends in the drum, by a variation in the outflow cross section for the heavy liquid phase, that is to say by throttling.
In accordance with the present disclosure, an improved controllability of the process is obtained. In particular, that is an improved regulatability of the position of the separation zone, also called the E-line.
It is also possible to compensate for changes both of the product quantities (phase relation) and of the product characteristic (in particular, density) and nevertheless to keep the separation line virtually constant. Nozzle wear can be determined and the service lives prolonged.
Throttle devices of the type of annular disks which do not rotate during operation are known from the sector of solid-jacket worm centrifuges, i.e., from DE 102 09 925 A1 or DE 102 03 652 A1. Nevertheless, the drums of these centrifuges are mounted in the region of both axial ends and not oscillatingly, like centrifuges. This results in the difference that the drums of the decanters or solid-jacket worm centrifuges rotate about a defined axis, whereas separator drums execute a certain precessional movement. It was therefore assumed that the conditions at the annular outflow gap are not sufficiently constant to achieve a defined setting of the separation zone between the light and the heavy phase and a displacement of the outflow radius of the heavy liquid phase with the aid of an adjustable throttle disk. This presumption, however, has not been confirmed. Contrary to expectations, stable conditions are established, even at the outflow gap of the separator, on the throttle disk. Instead, the throttle disk improves process efficiency and the fine tuning and stability of the process.
The separator is suitable for the most diverse possible three-phase separation tasks, in particular for crude oil treatment, in which the crude oil is clarified of solids and water is separated from the crude oil.
The present disclosure also provides a use of a separator for crude oil treatment, in which the crude oil is clarified of solids and water is separated from the crude oil.
The present disclosure moreover, provides a method for the three-phase separation and clarification of a product to be processed into at least two liquid phases and one solid phase. The processing of the product takes place in a separator, according to the present disclosure. A product to be processed is provided and fed into the separator. The separator is operated and, to set the separation zone, a setting of the radius of the lighter liquid phase LP by the stripping disk occurs and a setting of the heavier liquid phase occurs HP and, consequently of the separation zone, occurs by the throttle device, i.e., the annular disk. The setting of the separation zone takes place once during the separator operation.
Other aspects of the present disclosure will become apparent from the following descriptions when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.